Solve for $f$ : $\dfrac{f}{-3.2} = 0.01$ $f =\,$
Answer: Multiply both sides by $-3.2$ : $ \dfrac{f}{-3.2} {\cdot(-3.2)} =-0.01{\cdot( -3.2)}$ To simplify, remember that when the signs are the same, the product is positive. When the signs are different, the product is negative. $ \dfrac{f}{\cancel{-3.2}} \cdot \cancel{-3.2}=-0.032$ $f = -0.032$